Surviving Hogwarts
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: PREQUEL TO GETTING THROUGH THE WAR: This is the story of how Realyn and George got together, and their time before the war against Voldemort. If you haven't read the first one, it's okay.
1. Chapter 1

**So here we have the prequel to Getting Through the War. If yo haven't read my first story, it's okay. Nothing in here will give away to what happens in GTtW I promise. This is just a story telling of how my OC (Realyn) and George got to where they are today. I hope my readers and reviewers from my pervious Harry Potter story, find this one just as great. Remember I love getting reviews of any kind.**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>My name is Realyn Willington, I'm 15 years old and entering my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so this wasn't my first time boarding the scarlet train. This was however, my first year boarding without my parents here to see me off. They both worked for the Ministry of Magic and tended to be busy all the time. So I was meeting my best friend and fellow Ravenclaw, Amber Crawford. My parents had dropped me off a little while ago, so I was just standing around waiting to see her bushy brown hair come through the portal.<p>

Leaning against my trolley, my nose buried in my new romance novel, I didn't realize that two people were standing in front of me. I heard a loud sigh, and stiffened. "Maybe we should take all her books when she's not looking and burn them. What do you think, Fred?"

My eye's widened as I heard George Weasley's voice coming from in front of my. Closing my book, I held it protectively against my chest, and scowled at the Weasley twins. "You wouldn't dare."

They shrugged, and it was Fred who answered. "You know, I think we should. Seeing as how she hasn't said even said a friendly 'hello' to us."

George covered his heart as if he were in pain. "I know, it pains me to think she's forgotten all about us."

I sighed and set the book in my backpack. "How could I forget my favorite twins?"

After embracing them, George stepped back and looked around the platform. "Where are your parents, Rea?"

I shrugged and turned my head towards the portal, when I didn't see her anywhere, I checked my watch. It was ten till eleven and the train would be pulling out soon. "They had to work today, so I'm here by myself."

Fred gave a confused look. "If you're here alone, then why aren't you on the train already? You know all the good compartments are going to be taken."

"I'm suppose to be meeting Amber here, but it looks like she's going to be late. Again." With another sigh, I began gathering my things. "But you're right, as always. I might as well get on board and find us a compartment."

Fred and George moved forward and took hold of my trunk. "We'll help you get your stuff, just go ahead and grab the lighter things." George said as him and his brother moved past me.

Shaking my head, I adjusted my backpack, and grabbed my black cat Yoruichi. I followed closely behind them, when I heard someone yelling my name. Stopping as I was climbing aboard, I looked behind me to see Amber running towards me. As always she was dressed in her school uniform.

"I see you've decided to finally join us." I said laughing as she stopped in front of me, her breathing heavy.

"Shut up Rea, I got here as fast as I could. You know my mom is going to be late for her own funeral." She brushed back the stray pieces that had come lose from her ponytail.

I nodded and pointed towards the train. "Come on, Fred and George are getting us a compartment.

We arrived at Hogwarts several hours later. The ride had been another eventful one. The twins had shown me, Lee Jordan, Amber and Angelina all their ideas for their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I thought it was absolutely brilliant, as did everyone else. But Amber did bring up a good point. How were they going to get the money to fund their shop?

When we got closer to the school, me and Angelina went and changed in to our uniforms, when we returned the guys were gone. Amber told us they'd gone off to change as well. We said our goodbyes as we got off the train, and Amber and I went in search for our other Ravenclaw friends. We found Anya and Luna sitting in a carriage by themselves and decided to join them.

Anya was a 6th year like Fred and George, she had beautiful long brown hair, with bright blue eyes. An American by birth, her parents had moved to London, just before her 11th birthday, and her acceptance in to Hogwarts. Normally she would've been picked on for being a "yank" but because of her great looks, she was one of the most popular girls in their house.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" She asked with a kind smile on her lovely face.

I shrugged and climbed in to sit next to her, while Amber sat down next to Luna. "It was alright, I guess. Mum and Dad, took me to the States, and we traveled a bit."

"That's great, how did you like it?"

"It was pretty cool. I liked seeing the difference between the Witches and Wizard there, to over here. Very interesting." I said smiling at her. She was one of my best friends here, besides Amber and the twins. "How was your summer?"

I listened to her tell me about the things she and her boyfriend Markus did over the summer, and envied her relationship. Mark was a few years older then her and had finished Hogwarts in my 3rd year. He'd been a Gryffindor so I didn't see him very often. When we got to the castle, me and the girls piled out of the carriage and made our way inside. As always the Great Hall ceiling was made to look like the night sky, I always looked forward to coming back each year. I'll be sad when my time here is over.

Sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, I groaned when my stomach began to growl loudly. After all, I hadn't eaten all day, and I was starting to regret not getting something off the trolley on the train. Placing my hand over my belly I silently willed it to stay quite. Soon the sorting ceremony would over and we could all eat.

When the first years had been sorted into their new houses, and everyone was fed, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the golden eagle stand to address the students. He was about to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, when lightening struck and the lights flickered, making most of the girls scream in terror. I personally just looked at them and laughed at their foolishness. Then I noticed a man standing close to the staff table. Dumbledore must've noticed him as well, because he walked over and shook hands with him.

"Everyone, this is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." There was an uproar of commotion, at the mention of the famous Auror. He turned back to us, when Moody sat down. "I am also proud to announce that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting a the Triwizard Tournament." The entire school cheered out, that was until it was mentioned that only students that were seventeen or older would be aloud to enter.

I smiled when I heard Fred and George yell out, "That's rubbish!" Deep down though, I knew they would come up with some hair brained idea to get their names into the goblet of fire.

As the night began to die down, Dumbledore gave one final announcement. The students from the school, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, would be arriving in a months time. And that we were to show them welcome here at Hogwarts.

Finally the night was over and we were aloud to go to our dorms. With a yawn, I stretched my arms over my head and stood up. "Well girls, I guess it's time we head to our beds. Between me and you, I've got a hot date tonight." I said as we were walking out of the Great Hall. I didn't notice when Fred and George walked up behind me.

"Oh yeah, do we know this guy you've got a hot date with?" George asked. There was something in his voice when he said it, but I brushed it off and smiled sweetly.

"Nope, he's in Ravenclaw so you've probably never meet."

"We know you don't we, along with several other Ravenclaws. Haven't you heard, we're quiet popular." Fred said, giving my a wink.

I shrugged, "Well my date doesn't leave my room often, so I know you've never meet." Their jaws practically hit the floor, and I couldn't help but laugh at them. "You know, for being the best jokesters in the school, you two obviously have a hard time realizing when one is being told to you." I shook my head, and linked my arm with a laughing Amber. "I'm going to bed, my hot date is with my pillow, good night boys." And with that said, I left them standing there with their faces beat red.

* * *

><p><strong>There may be some errors in this chapter and if there are I'm really sorry I did my best to catch them but sometimes they do get past me. Anyways I hope you enjoyd and remember to RR ^-^ Oh BTW the cat was named after the Bleach char Yoruichi if you didn't already know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightie, here's chapter 2. I didn't recevie any reviews for the first chapter, so I don't know what yall are thinking. But hoepfully, with this chapter I'll get some reviews and know what everyone is thinking. ^-^ Anyways enjoy**

**I don't own anything Harry Pottter**

* * *

><p>Well the first month went by in a flash. Didn't even realize how far into the school year we already were until one night at dinner Professor Dumbledore announced that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving that night at 6 o'clock and after classes ended early, we were all to take our things back to our rooms and meet in the entrance hall. I really wasn't too worried about them coming here. Personally, I thought it would be an awesome experience. Have a little change of faces around here. Don't get me wrong, I loved the faces that I hung out with already, but being a year younger then three of my best friends, two of those in a different house, I didn't get to see them as often as I would like.<p>

What really got me excited though with this whole Triwizard Tournament, wasn't getting to watch three seventh years do some incredibly dangerous challenges, but the Yule Ball. What? Isn't it every girl's dream to go to a Ball with her handsome prince? Well it was mine, and looking over towards the Gryffindor table, I hoped that my handsome prince would ask me.

"Hello, Earth to Realyn." Amber's hand waved in my face.

I slapped her hand away and went back to eating my breakfast. "What do you want?"

"Ooo, someone's in a bad mood." She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and turned back to me with a huge smile on her face. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you? Who were you dreaming about this time?"

"I wasn't daydreaming." I lied, a slight blush creeping up my face.

"LIES," she yelled, everyone in the Great Hall turned to look in our direction. I had to hand it to my friend. She really didn't care what others thought about her. She leaned over the table and covered one side of her mouth to whisper, "It was George again, wasn't it?"

I shrugged, "What makes you think that?"

"Only because you've been crushing on him since our first year." she looked back at the twins, who caught her starring and gave a cheerful wave. Then looked back at me with a frown. "Honestly, I don't know how you've been able to tell them apart. I know I can't."

"Even I have a hard time telling them apart, mostly when they're talking behind me. Their voices are very similar." I placed my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand, looking off in the distance, thinking. "But mostly I look for the difference in the way they smile, they have different manners of smiling and laughing."

"You are officially crazy." She said going back to her breakfast.

I just shrugged and continued eating.

After Transfiguration, Amber and I rushed back to our room and dropped our stuff off on our beds. The hiss of annoyance I got from Yoruichi, was ignored as we rushed back out to the entrance hall to stand with the rest of our houses, in the blistering cold. Thankfully I wore my sweater underneath my school robe, but my legs were still bare. Why couldn't the girls wear pants like the guys?

At exactly 6:00 the students from Beauxbaton arrived. Amazingly, their carriage was being pulled by what appeared to be flying horses. Even more amazing was the woman who stepped out of the carriage. She had to of been taller then Hagrid, and I didn't think that was possible. She and the other girls walked past us and into the Great Hall. Something about wanting to warm up. Geez, it wasn't _that _cold out here.

Shaking my head, I waited silently for the next school to arrive. After another minute or so, I started to get a little antsy. Suddenly something hit me in the back of the head. "Ouch," Rubbing the spot, I looked around by my feet for the object so I could return fire to whoever was dumb enough to throw it at me first. I found a wadded up piece of parchment at my feet. Bending down, I picked it up and unfolded it.

_You do realize you're fidgeting, right?_ It wasn't signed by anyone, so I looked over to the Gryffindor's, and saw Fred and George waving at me. Shaking my head, I wadded the paper back up, took aim, and fired. It hit George right between the eye's. I smiled and turned back round just in time to see a large boat coming up out of the lake. I watched in awe, as their boat surface and several guys walked towards us. They all wore thick furs, like their headmaster.

Once everyone was back inside, I noticed that those girls from Beauxbaton had taken residence at our table. With a sigh, I walked over and sat down in the middle, Amber sitting down right next to me.

"Why couldn't they sit over with the Hufflepuffs?" She asked glaring at a couple of blondes talking in their native language.

I shrugged and looked around for the Durmstrang guys. They were settling in amongst the Slytherin' Malfoy was cozying up to the famous Quidditich seeker Viktor Krum. _'Poor guy.' _I thought, turning back to my table and friends.

Dumbledore welcomed the newcomers to our school, and hoped that they would be comfortable, and enjoy their time with us. One of the girls with her muffler still around her head gave a laugh, and both Amber and I glared daggers at her. Ungrateful wench.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore continued. "I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

Food adorned our plates and everyone dug in.

After dinner, Dumbledore explained what the tournament was all about and that anyone of age who wished to enter needed to add their names before tomorrow night. And that an Age Line would be in place to make sure that anyone who attempted to add their name not of age would be unable to. I could hear Fred and George's brains thinking up a way to get past the Age Line from here.

"You ready to head to bed, Rea?" Amber asked, standing up next to me.

I nodded and stood as well. "Yeah, but I'm going to go talk to the twins real quick, I'll see you there." She gave a nod and ran off.

I made my way through the crowds of students, pushing people if I had to. I was on the short side, so I was often pushed round in big crowds like this. So like always, when I was trying to go against the crowds, I got pushed down. Thankfully though, someone was kind enough to help me up right away. I looked up to see who my rescuer was, and blushed like an idiot when I looked into George's brown eye's smiling down at me.

"You know, you really should be more careful." He said, laughing.

I brushed the dirt off my skirt before answering. "Yeah, that's what people keep telling me." Taking him by the wrist, I pulled him towards the staircase, but away from the crowds, and gave him a knowing look. "What are you and Fred planning to do about the Age Line?"

He faked innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocent with me George Weasley, I know you better."

He shrugged and gave a wicked smile, that made butterflies in my stomach go wild. "You'll just have to wait and see, huh."

With that said, he turned and walked off. Sighing, I shook my head and went off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who read the first story, here's my plain. I'm going to try and combine the booksmovies in to this one story. I'm not sure yet how I'm going to do it, hell I might even make more then one story, I don't know yet. That's part of my problem. I didn't know what year to start it all, so I went with the Goblet of Fire. Rea's 5th year Fred and George's 6th, where everything starts for them. As you can see, they've been friends for sometime. Let me know what you think, and if you've got any ideas then let me know, I LOVE hearing for everyone. Good or bad.**

**Rememebr to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off in honor of everyone who lost their lives on 9/11 I want to dedicate this chapter to them, and have a quick moment to remember them all. Secondly, I want to thank everyone whose taken an interest in this prequel, it's kinda hard doing a followup story that isn't a sequel, but I'm working out the bugs so to speak, and I'm getting into the grove. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, it was interesting to write, I mixed a bit of the movie in with the book and I hope youll like it. Again I would like to ask everyone to review and let me know how it's coming along so far in comparison to Getting Through the War, and if you haven't read GTtW first (which you don't have to) then what do you think of it so far. Ok so with all that said and done, please enjoy chapter 3 ^^**

**I don't own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke a bit earlier then I normally would on a weekend. Most of the time I used this opportunity to catch up on my sleep. But I had a feeling that this morning something was going happen, and I wasn't going to want to miss it. So sliding out of my bed, I went to my trunk and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt, and slipped on my favorite boots. Before I left, I gently picked up my cat and laid her on Amber's bed, the movement made my friend wake up.<p>

"Where are you headed so early?" She asked petting Yoruichi's head.

"I'm going to go down and see whose brave enough to put their names into the Goblet of Fire." I said pulling on my black hoodie.

Her hazel eye's narrowed. "You think Fred and George are going to figure out a way to get their names in, don't you?"

I shrugged, "They'll either find a way to get past Dumbledore's Age Line, or they're going to make fools of themselves. Either way it should be entertaining." With a final wave, I left her and my cat to go back to sleep.

As I walked into the entrance hall, I saw about twenty or so people milling around the Goblet. I spotted Anya sitting on a bench writing on a piece of parchment. I made my way over to her, and sat down. "Good morning, Anya. Whatcha writing?"

She smiled, "Just my weekly letter to Markus."

I nodded and looked over at the glowing goblet. I knew that she'd just recently turned seventeen, a couple days ago and wondered if she was planning on entering. "So Anya, are you going to put your name into the Goblet. Sure would be nice to have a Ravenclaw champion."

She looked up for a split second at the blue flames, then shook her head. "Nah, I'm not interested in eternal glory."

"What about the winnings. Surely you'd want that?"

Another shake, "Nope, my parents give me just about everything I want. I've got no need for all the prize money."

"Personally, I'd love to have all that money. I could think about a ton of things I do with it." I said leaning back against the bench.

Putting her quill down she looked back at me with laughter in her eye's. "Oh yeah, and just exactly would you do with it."

I was just about to answer her, when everyone started to cheer, and the crowd parted for a couple of redheads coming this way. Smiling, I stood up and started clapping with the others. They both had a vial of something in their hands, and as they ran by, I could see the smiles on their faces.

"Well lads, we've done it." Fred said.

"Cooked it up just this morning." George finished.

"It's not going to work." Hermione interjected.

I rolled my eye's, hating how she always had to be the party pooper. As she proceeded to tell them why their brilliant idea wasn't going to work, I decided to tune her out. It wasn't that I didn't like Hermione, it's just that I thought she needed to have a little bit more fun and loosen up. When I came out of my thoughts, the twins were now standing up on the bench shaking their potion.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up." They said in unison, before linking their arms and drinking the Aging Potion.

When they jumped down over the Age Line, I thought for a moment that it had worked and applauded them when nothing happened. As they placed their names into the goblet, and still nothing happened, I clapped even more. Then something did happen. It was too fast for me to actually see it, but something shot out of the goblet and hit them directly in the chests. Throwing them backwards several feet.

As I rushed over to make sure they were alright, I noticed that their beautiful red hair was now stark white, and long white beards were beginning to form on their faces. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. They looked ridiculous. As they got up laughing, Dumbledore's amused voice came from the Great Hall.

"I did warn you." He said surveying Fred and George with twinkling eye's. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfey. She is already tending to Miss. Fawcett of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Through I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

They both stood up and made for the hospital wing. Lee Jordan followed closely behind them, howling with laughter. Deciding that I didn't want to miss out on anything, I ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys, wait up." I called, running after them. George, Fred and Lee stopped for a moment and looked back at me. With his back still slightly towards me, I decided to jump up onto Fred's back, knowing he'd catch me.

"Oomph," He grunted, as my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs came around his waist. "I think you've gained a bit of weight over the break, Rea."

Gently I pulled on his beard. "Don't you know it's rude to comment on a girls weight."

"Yeah, if I was talking to a girl." He smirked back at me, and I tugged harder on his beard.

I didn't even notice the look that George was giving his brother at our playful banter. "So do you guys have any other ideas to get past the Age Line before this evening," I asked as I settled in for the 'ride' to the hospital wing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw George shrug. "Nah, that was the best we could come up with on such short notice."

I was a bit shocked at that. "Really? I thought the two of you would've had a plan B."

"Nope," Fred said as we turned the corner, arriving at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfey took one look at the twins and pointed them towards a couple of beds, shaking her head and grumbling something about foolish students.

I hopped off Fred's back as they moved over to the empty beds. "Well guys, I'm glad that I decided to get up out of bed this morning. You made my day."

George laughed, "Well I'm glad our misery could bring you some enjoyment."

"It was your own fault for not listening to Dumbledore in the first place. You two have no one to blame but yourselves."

They both shrugged, but it was Fred who commented. "This maybe true, but we had to give it a shot."

I nodded, "I know, and that's what I love most about you guys. Your carefree spirit." Turning I started to leave, only to have someone take a hold of my wrist, stopping me. Looking back I saw that it was George.

"Where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay and make sure we're alright?"

He asked.

"No, I'm going to go grab some breakfast before they stop serving. I'm sure you two will be out of here in no time." When he released me, I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "I'll meet up with you later." When they both nodded, I said goodbye to Lee and left them to Madam Pomfey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully the next chapter will be out later on today, but I'm going to attempt to write a chapter for my Bleach fanfiction as well. Remember to RR ^^**


End file.
